Second Chances
by sasuke-lover33
Summary: Sasuke has been coming home late and Sakura decides to investigate.She finds that he has been cheating on her! Will she forgive Sasuke? Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

They had been going out for 3 years now and he had just asked her to marry him on her birthday a week ago. She couldn't believe that this had happened! Lately, Sasuke had been coming home later than usual. Sakura just thought that he had bumped into Naruto or something but she didn't think that that was the case anymore. She had waited up for him as usual, but she knew that something wasn't right.

The next morning, Sasuke told her that he was going to train with Naruto. She decided to follow him in hopes that he was telling her the truth, but as soon as he left she knew that he wasn't training with Naruto. He had gone in the opposite direction heading towards the center of the village. He turned into the Amaguriama dumpling shop and walked up to a girl and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. The girl had beautiful, long blond hair blue eyes and was wearing a light blue tank top with short black shorts.

"Sakura!!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura turned towards Naruto then back to Sasuke. There was shock written all over his face. After a few seconds of staring at him, Sakura couldn't take it anymore and ran as fast as she could out of the shop with Sasuke hot on her heels.

"Sakura wait please!! Let me explain!!" Sasuke yelled.

"NO!! I hate you!! Stay away from me!!" Sakura screamed with tears streaming down her face.

Soon, Sasuke caught up to her and grabbed her wrists. He slammed her against a tree and crushed his lips to hers. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

"Sakura listen to me, I'm so sorry. If I had known you were there I wouldn't have-

"That's just it Sasuke!! You would have done it anyway!! Here, I think this is yours."

She handed him back the ring he had given to her when he had asked her to marry him.

"Sakura… what do I have to do? What do I have to do to make you stay with me?"

"Prove to me that you love me more than you love her."

"Give me one more chance Sakura… please. Give me one more chance to prove that I love you. I promise I won't let you down."

"I can't Sasuke. I can't trust you to do that. I don't want you to break my heart over and over again."

Sasuke put his head down in shame. He knew as soon as he heard her name that she wouldn't forgive him.

"Sakura… I don't know what I have to do to prove to you that I love you not her. You have to tell me what I have to do." Sasuke said sadly.

"Give me some time to think things over okay?" Sakura replied.

"How long will that be?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Alright. I'll wait."

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Yeah. I love you Sakura."

Sakura gave him a small smile and walked away.

**Three weeks later.**

Sakura was walking towards the Uchiha Estate. She had finally made her decision. Sakura walked up to the gate and climbed over it. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. Sasuke walked up to the door wrapped in a blanket. He was a mess. His hair was messy, he had bags under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't showered in a while. Sasuke opened the door and saw Sakura standing in front of him. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She said, "Well… I guess, I guess everyone deserves a second chance, but please Sasuke, please don't make me regret it."

"I won't Sakura I promise."

With that, they walked hand in hand back to the village center.

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I DON'T love her."

"Yeah. I know."

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow Sasuke… this is beautiful." Sakura said.

"Just like you."Sasuke replied.

Sakura giggled. After that little fiasco last year, Sasuke and Sakura have been getting along quite well. Tonight, Sasuke had made them a candlelight dinner and was planning on giving Sakura a surprise.

It was half past 9 and Sakura was just about to get up and go to bed when Sasuke grabbed her wrist and turned her around. He got down on one knee and pulled a blue velvet box out of his pocket.

He said, " Sakura I know I used to treat you like you didn't matter, and I know that what I did last year wasn't an easy thing to forgive, but you found a way to do it so for that I thank you. I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you. So, will you marry me?"

"Oh Sasuke, of course I will!! I love you!!"

Sasuke placed the ring on her finger and stood up. She jumped on him and kissed him. He kissed her back and pulled her over to the sofa. He lied down with her on top of him and they continued to kiss.

**Three Weeks Later**

Today was the day of the wedding. Sakura walked down the aisle with a huge smile on her face. Sasuke extended his arm to her and together they walked the rest of the way. They exchanged their vows and the priest pronounced them husband and wife.

When they got home, Sasuke immediately pulled Sakura to him and planted a kiss on her lips. Their tongues fought for dominance as Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her into their bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her in between her legs. He trailed butterfly kisses across her cheeks and down her neck. Sakura grabbed Sasuke and pulled him back up for a kiss. Sasuke had started to undress her. Once he got the dress off of her he bent his head down to her breasts. He sucked on one erect bud while his hand fondled the other. When he had finally gotten bored of her breasts he trailed kisses down her toned stomach. When he looked up again he could see that she was blushing.

"What's the matter Sakura?"

"You still have your clothes on." Sakura said.

"That can be taken care of, but only with your help." Sasuke replied.

He grabbed one of her hands and put it at the hem of his shirt. Sakura immediately pulled the shirt up and over his head. Then, Sakura lowered her hands to his belt and undid that, then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. Now both of them were left stark naked.

Continuing where he left off, Sasuke left kisses all the way down her stomach until he reached her core. His tongue flicked that sensitive nub and Sakura moaned deeply. Her hips bucked up, but he kept his hands on her thighs to hold her down. While his tongue was diving in and out of her core, he was lightly stroking her inner thighs and hips. Just before she was about to come, he pulled away. She pouted slightly, but when she saw what his intentions were she got increasingly excited. He leaned up and kissed her again. With her enormous strength, Sakura 

switched their positions leaving her on top. She dragged her mouth over his broad chest and toned abs all the way down to his cock. She kissed the tip causing him to harden even more. Then she took all of him into her mouth and sucked until he was about to come and then pulled away. She thought of it as payback. Sasuke flipped their positions again and then he kissed her.

"Sakura, are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think I've been more sure about anything else. I love you." Sakura replied with a smile.

Sasuke smiled back and then kissed her deeply. While she was distracted by the kiss Sasuke gently thrust into her. He could feel her tense up and hold onto him tightly. After a couple of minutes of waiting for her to relax, she finally gave him the okay to move by moving her hips to meet his experimentally. They both moaned at this new pleasure building up within themselves. Sasuke thrust his hips into hers over and over again at a slow pace.

"Sasuke… faster, harder." Sakura whispered in his ear.

Sasuke obeyed silently and soon enough they both came moaning each other's names. Sasuke rolled off of her, breathing heavily. Sakura turned towards Sasuke and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

"I love you Sasuke." Sakura said.

"I know. I love you too Sakura." Sasuke replied.

The next morning, Sakura awoke to find that Sasuke wasn't there next to her. She tried to get up, but the soreness between her legs burned and in turn she fell to the floor. Sasuke heard the thud from upstairs and ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. He saw Sakura on the floor and ran over to her. He asked her what was wrong and she told him that she was sore in between her legs. He picked her up and carried her downstairs and into the living room where he set her down on the couch. Sasuke brought her breakfast over to her and sat down next to her. He was staring at her intently.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. It's none of your business anyway." Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura looked away quickly, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. He was so sweet last night, and she didn't understand why he would attack her like that. The rest of breakfast went in silence. When she was finished eating she tried to get up again, but almost fell. Sasuke was there to catch her but grabbed the breakfast tray and walked away into the kitchen, but not before calling her a baby and a weakling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Days Later**

Sakura was walking home from work at the hospital with an anxious feeling. She had been getting sick the past couple of days and she missed her period, so she thought that maybe she might be pregnant. She didn't know what she would do if she was pregnant. She had been getting a feeling that Sasuke really didn't love her and was just using her. He hadn't talked to her since the morning after they had first slept together.

Sakura had gotten home just in time to run to the bathroom and throw up. She used the pregnancy test and it turned out positive. Sasuke was out training so she decided to go and find him. When she got to the training area she walked up to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sasuke… I need to talk to you." Sakura said.

"Can it wait? I'm busy." Sasuke replied.

"It won't take long, I promise." Sakura said.

"Fine. What is it?"

With tears streaming down her face she said, "I don't want to be with you anymore Sasuke. I know you don't love me and you're just using me,… and if you can't love me… you can't love our baby."

Sasuke was shocked. He turned towards her and said, "You're pregnant?"

Sakura nodded her head and turned around to leave when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. He asked, "Where are you going?"

"See!! That's what I mean! You don't even pay attention to me!! I told you that I don't want to be with you anymore because you don't love me!!" Sakura screamed.

"Where did you get that?" Sasuke said.

"Why were you so sweet the first night we slept together and then not even speak to me after until now?!" Sakura yelled.

"What am I supposed to say?!"

"I-I don't know."

"See, you don't even know what to say."

"Well, you don't have to say anything, but I think that I deserve to know whether you love me or not."

"I do love you Sakura. We're both new at this. We've only been married for four days."

"I know but I was just worried and scared because I thought you were using me."

"I'm sorry Sakura, I just have a hard time expressing how I feel."

"Okay Sasuke. So, do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"What?"

"Ummm… Sasuke I'm pregnant remember?"

"Oh… well a boy I guess."

"Of course. I should have known."

And with that they walked back home together laughing cheerfully with smiles on their faces.

**9 Months Later**

"AHHHHH!!" Sakura screamed.

She was squeezing Sasuke's hand as hard as she could. This was painful, but it was all be worth it in the end. After 7 hours of painful, agonizing labor, a baby boy named Takashi was born.

**THE END**


End file.
